


Hair

by natashasbanner



Category: Ghostbusters (2016)
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-08
Updated: 2016-09-08
Packaged: 2018-08-13 23:23:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7990072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/natashasbanner/pseuds/natashasbanner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Patty/Holtzmann fluff based on this: </p>
<p>"I was bored so I made you sit in between my legs instead of on the couch when you went to play video games so I could do your hair."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hair

**Author's Note:**

> I found the prompt in a writing meme on Tumblr. Sorry about the lame title. Enjoy :)

“Hey, Patty. Do you care if we play video games in here?” 

 

Patty looked up from her laptop to see Abby and Holtzmann standing in the doorway of the rec room, staring at her hopefully. She wasn’t doing anything important, just messing around on her computer, and was only in the rec room for a change in scenery. 

 

She shrugged. “I don’t care.” 

 

“Yes,” they cheered in unison. 

 

“You’re going down, Yates,” Holtzmann taunted as they entered the room and went straight for the tv to get everything set up. 

 

“In your dreams, Holtz.” Abby countered with an eye roll. Every time they play this games she wipes the floor with everyone so she doesn’t understand why Holtzmann thinks this time will be any different. 

 

“I’ve been practicing,” Holtzmann said, proudly puffing out her chest. “Patty you want in on this action?” She offered one of the plastic wheels for Mario Kart. 

 

“I’m good,” she shook her head and pointed at her computer. “But rewind. This silly game is the reason you keep waking me up in the middle of the night when you come to bed?”

 

“Guilty.” 

 

“Unbelievable.” 

 

“You ready for this Holtzmann?” Abby asked, grabbing Holtzmann’s attention as the game’s home menu popped up on the screen. 

 

“Only if you’re ready to lose.” She flopped down on the couch next to Patty. 

 

Abby didn’t respond and took them to the menu to select their characters. It was so on. 

 

Hours ticked by as the two competed in race after race, shouting taunts back and forth as they did all they could to sabotage the other. They took a break when Patty pointed out they’d been playing for two hours straight. They came back with snack from the kitchen apparently done with the trash talk. 

 

“You guys aren’t tired of this game yet?” Patty asked as they settled back into their previous seats. 

 

“We would never,” Holtzmann gasped dramatically, squinting at her girlfriend. 

 

“We’re gonna play Lego Harry Potter now,” Abby explained, changing the game disc. “You sure you don’t want to play?”

 

“I’m bored, but I’m not that bored,” Patty declined. Video games weren’t really her thing and she’d rather stare at her laptop screen. 

 

“Suit yourself.”

 

“What are you guys doing?” Erin shuffled into the room yawning, clearly having just woken up from a nap. 

 

“You know, exploring the wizarding world as animated Lego figures. The usual,” Holtzmann teased and Erin just gave her a confused look on her way to sit next to Abby on the other couch. 

 

“Sounds fun,” Erin said with another yawn as she leaned her head on Abby’s shoulder, already drifting back to sleep. 

 

“Before you start, Holtzy, sit right here,” Patty said, pulling a bean bag chair in front of her spot on the couch. 

 

“Why?” Holtzmann raised an eyebrow. 

 

“I wanna play with your hair, baby,” she explained, patting the bean bag invitingly.

 

Holtzmann shrugged as she stood from the couch and fell gracelessly into the bean bag. Patty shook her head fondly and waited for Holtzmann to get situated before starting the task of removing all the bobby pins keeping Holtzy’s hair in place. 

 

There was a sizeable pile of pins on the cushion beside Patty by the time she had removed all of them. Holtzmann’s hair fell in a mess of wild curls and soft waves around her shoulders. She shook the hair out of her face and Patty gathered it all in her hands and let it cascade down her back. 

 

“It’s longer,” she pointed out, keeping her voice low. 

 

“I need a haircut.” Holtzmann said absently, reaching up to scratch at her scalp. 

 

“I like it.” 

 

Holtzmann smiled to herself at that, but didn’t say anything. 

 

Patty gently ran her fingers through the soft blonde strands a few times to work out a the bigger tangles. Holtzmann hummed in appreciation when Patty’s fingers began massaging her scalp, starting at the base of her skull and moving slowly up to her temples. 

 

“That feels good,” Holtmann sighed appreciatively, leaning into one of Patty’s hands that had hit a sweet spot on top of her head. 

 

Patty chuckled when she looked up to see Holtzmann’s character running around the screen in circles, the controller held limply in her hand. She absently curled a few strands around her fingers, watching the golden ringlets spiral and spring away when she released them. 

 

“You got any hair ties, baby?” she asked. 

 

Holtzmann flung her arm up and Patty saw a rubber band, shoelace, and hair tie that was broken with the ends tied back together hanging from her girlfriend’s wrist. She pulled the rubber band and the hair tied over her hand set them next to the pile of bobby pins. She went to work making a part down the middle of Holtzy’s head. It wasn’t perfect but it was pretty damn good considering she didn’t have a comb. 

 

Patty started braiding on side of Holtzmann, the skill she’d learned as a teenager coming easily, but she stopped immediately when Holtzmann winced and pulled her hands away. 

 

“Sorry, baby. I forgot you was tenderheaded,” Patty apologized, loosening the braid. 

 

“It’s fine,” Holtzmann assured her and reached up to pat her hand, eyes never leaving the tv screen. “Don’t stop.” 

Patty waited a few beats before she continued braiding, much more careful this time. She took her time, delicately weaving Holtzy’s thin hair together. By the time she was finished with both braids, Holtzmann and Abby had completed years one and two on their video game. 

 

“All finished, Holtzy,” Patty announced rubbing Holtzmann’s back. 

 

Holtzmann dropped the controller and brought her hands up to run her fingers experimentally over the braids. She turned around and smiled brightly at Patty. 

 

“How do I look?” 

 

“You always look good to me, baby,” Patty answered with a wink. 

 

Holtzmann’s face scrunch up at the compliment and she playfully swatted at Patty’s knee. “Stop it you.” 

 

A throat being cleared grabbed their attention. They looked over to see Abby and Erin watching them with amused smiles on their faces. 

 

“You guys done?” Abby asked, trying her best not to laugh. Erin had her face buried in Abby’s shoulder giggling quietly to herself. 

 

“Did you need something?” Holtzmann asked, getting up from the bean bag chair and sitting on the couch next to Patty. 

 

“We wanted to know if you guys wanted to watch a movie and maybe order pizza,” Erin explained, her giggles finally under control. 

 

“That’s cool,” Patty agreed throwing her arm over the back of the couch, her fingers playing with the end of one Holtzmann’s braids. “It’s my turn to pick the movie, right?” 

 

“As long as it’s not National Treasure again.” 

 

“Or the sequel,” Erin quickly added. 

 

“Says the woman who watched Dirty Dancing five times in one day,” Patty shot back. 

 

“Burn,” Holtzmann yelled, high-fiving Patty. “Let’s do this.” 

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on Tumblr @pattysholtzy. I'm running out of memes to pull prompts from so if you guys would like to see anything just let me know. Thank you :)


End file.
